Inténtalo, inténtalo otra vez
by anita4869
Summary: En el que Arturo intenta, varias veces, nombrar a Merlín hechicero de la corte, y las cosas no paran de ir mal. TRADUCCIÓN


**Aquí os traigo un pequeño one-shot que leí hace tiempo y otra vez hace poco y me apeteció traducir. La autora original es Ultra-Geek, y os recomiendo mucho sus historias. El fanfic original se llama Try, try again. Todos los créditos sobre la trama van a ella, y todos sabemos que Merlín no nos pertenece... **

**Por si os interesa, aquí tenéis los links (sin espacios), a su perfil: u/ 865303/Ultra-Geek ; y a la historia original: www. /s/ 7362497/1/ Try-Try-Again.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

La primera vez que Arturo intentó nombrar a Merlín hechicero de la corte y rechazar oficialmente las leyes contra la magia frente a la gente, todo fue bastante mal. Y por _bastante mal_ quería decir que todo fue _completamente_, _horriblemente_, _tan-mal-como-podía-llegar-a-ir_ mal.

Y, por lo que a Arturo concernía, era todo culpa de Merlín. Merlín no estaba de acuerdo. Pensaba que, aunque fuera parte culpa suya, la mayor parte de la responsabilidad caía directamente sobre los hombros de Arturo. Gwaine pensaba que era culpa de los dos mientras que Lancelot y Gwen permanecieron neutrales. Así que igual que siempre, en ese sentido. El punto era, de todos modos, que la primera vez que Arturo intentó nombrar a Merlín hechicero de la corte de Camelot, fracasó. Miserablemente.

Fue así:

Merlín había estado ayudando a Gaius a machacar y mezclar y cocer cosas durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Después, justo cuando estaba en medio de elaborar la renombrada poción contra la resaca del médico, recibió un mensaje de que el Rey Arturo le necesitaba de inmediato. Merlín, que tenía un poco de ganas de llevar la contraria en el momento, le dijo al mensajero que Arturo podía esperar una hora. Diez minutos después, el mensajero había vuelto con un guardia, diciendo que el Rey Arturo le vería ahora.

— ¿Qué es eso que no puede esperar una hora? —se quejó Merlín mientras doblaba la esquina al lugar donde se debía encontrar con el rey. Pero viendo a Arturo, con la corona puesta y ropas que parecían más limpias de lo habitual, se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha—. ¿Por qué estás tan elegante?

— Porque —dijo Arturo— tengo que anunciar cosas hoy.

— Vale —dijo Merlín despacio, arrastrando la palabra, intentando y fallando al entender lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Y qué cosas son esas y por qué necesitan que yo esté aquí ahora mismo? Estaba ayudando a Gaius, para que lo sepas, y no creo que él vaya a apreciar que-

— Voy a anunciar a la gente quién va a ser el primer Hechicero de la Corte de Camelot —dijo Arturo—. Y no te preocupes por Gaius, ya lo sabe.

Merlín inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

— Er —dijo, sintiendo con bastante desesperación que se estaba perdiendo algo bastante importante. Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Está aquí?

— ¿Quién?

— Tu nombramiento para Hechicero de la Corte —dijo Merlín.

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde?

— Tú.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

— Oh, por amor de —Arturo se detuvo, frotándose la frente—. Tú vas a ser el Hechicero de la Corte, idiota. Que los dioses me ayuden, pero eres tú.

Merlín parpadeó una vez. Otra. Tres veces para asegurarse.

— Oh —dijo, suavemente, sintiendo de repente como si su cabeza estuviera flotando—. ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— Er. ¿Ahora mismo?

— Sí, Merlín, ahora mismo —dijo Arturo, y parecía que el rey no quería hacer otra cosa que empezar a golpear a Merlín—. Ahora, la multitud ha estado esperando suficiente tiempo, acabemos con esto, ¿vale?

Merlín se dio cuenta de que podía escuchar a la multitud fuera, murmurando y charlando. Sonaba como una multitud grande. Una multitud muy, muy grande. Monumental, de hecho. Todo en lo que Merlín podía pensar era la última vez que le habían empujado frente a una gran y murmurante multitud, cuando había fingido ser Dragoon y la gran, murmurante multitud había estado allí para verle arder hasta las cenizas. No podía evitar pensar que cada vez que había visto el patio así de lleno de gente, alguien terminaba muerto. Alguien con magia. Alguien como él. Oh. Oh, Dios. Iba a marearse. Iba a marearse y vomitar por el borde del balcón y entonces probablemente le quemaría solo por eso, sin importar la magia.

Así que Merlín, habiendo conseguido inducirse a sí mismo una cantidad decente de pánico, hizo lo razonable. Señalando detrás de Arturo, chilló:

— ¡Dios mío, ¿qué es esa cosa?! —y tan pronto como Arturo apartó la vista, Merlín giró y escapó en dirección contraria. Sus brazos podían o no haberse agitado sobre su cabeza mientras lo hacía. Para cuando Arturo volvió a girarse hacia Merlín, Merlín ya no estaba a la vista.

Les llevó dos horas encontrarle. Lo que le dio a Merlín tiempo de sobra para hacer una barricada contra la puerta de la habitación en la que se había refugiado con todo el mobiliario que pudo encontrar y siete fortificaciones mágicas distintas. Fue Lancelot el que le encontró. Primero, envió a un criado corriendo a buscar a Arturo o a cualquier otro caballero que pudiera encontrar. Después, dudando un momento, Lancelot golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la puerta.

— ¿Merlín? —llamó el caballero, intentando girar el pomo, sin sorprenderse al ver que no se movía—. ¿Estás, um, estás bien?

La vez de Merlín, llegando a través de la madera, tembló.

— Define bien.

— Escuché lo que pasó —dijo Lancelot—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No mucho —respondió Merlín—. Por favor vete.

— ¿Por qué no sales, al menos? —intentó Lancelot, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

— ¡No! —soltó Merlín—. No, si salgo, tendré que ir ahí fuera y Arturo- oh, _Dios_. ¡Hay una multitud!

— ¿Pero no es eso lo que tú querías? —respondió Lancelot— ¿Que la gente abrace la magia? ¿Que-?

— Mira, entiendo completamente la ironía de lo que voy a decir —dijo Merlín, con voz aguda, rota y más que un poco maníaca—. Pero no voy a salir de esta habitación hasta que Arturo se niegue a reconocer mi magia.

— Merlín, estás siendo ridículo —dijo Lancelot.

Hubo varios momentos de silencio, y después una respuesta.

—...Lo sé. Ahora vete y déjame con mi tontería.

— ¡Lancelot! —una voz llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Gwaine llegó tambaleándose, con una botella de vino muy grande y muy llena en las manos, balanceándose en sus dedos—. Escuché que encontraste a Merlín. ¿Dónde está?

Lancelot señaló.

— No parece que quiera salir.

— No te preocupes —dijo Gwaine, dando unos golpecitos distraídos en el hombro de Lancelot—. Lo tengo controlado —Gwaine llamó a la puerta—. Déjame entrar, Merlín.

— ¡No!

— Tengo un regalo para ti —presionó el caballero—. Y por regalo quiero decir la última botella de ese vino de especias del cumpleaños de Arturo. Ya sabes, esa cosa que sube directamente a tu cabeza.

El brazo de Merlín salió de golpe a través de la puerta cerrada, agarró la camisa de Gwaine y tiró de él directamente atravesando la sólida madera. El caballero se desvaneció con un pequeño grito.

— No, no —dijo Lancelot, golpeando la madera—. ¡No, no vale que hagas a la gente atravesar puertas cerradas, eso es trampa! ¡Abre, Merlín!

No recibió ninguna respuesta. Eso no impidió que lo intentara. Ninguna cantidad de súplicas, negociaciones o amenazas consiguió que le contestara. Así que cuando Arturo por fin apareció, el pobre Lancelot se sentía ligeramente exhausto y con la voz más que un poco ronca.

— Vale —gruñó Arturo, haciendo chascar los nudillos—. ¿Dónde está?

Lancelot señaló la pared, y dijo:

— Metió a Gwaine hace una hora, pero no consigo que salgan.

— ¿Gwaine? —dijo Arturo—. ¿Está solo con _Gwaine_?

— Bueno —dijo Lancelot—. Está solo con Gwaine y vino.

— Porque eso lo mejora —murmuró Arturo, y dio un puñetazo a la puerta—. ¡Merlín! ¡Te ordeno que salgas ahora mismo!

No recibió respuesta. Lancelot no se sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que está pasando en realidad? —preguntó el caballero—. Pensé que a Merlín le parecía una buena idea.

— Y yo también —dijo Arturo, alzando la voz para que le oyeran a través de la puerta—. Pero Merlín es una chica y tiene tendencia a los cambios de humor, considerando que salió corriendo como un niño pequeño.

— ¿Por qué correría? —dijo Lancelot—. Correr no suena a Merlín.

— Entró en pánico, supongo —dijo Arturo—. La mayoría de las personas estarían encantadas al descubrir que van a ser ascendidos a miembros de la corte, pero ¿Merlín? No, no, corramos y agitemos los brazos como si intentáramos volar-

— Espera —dijo Lancelot, alzando una mano—. ¿"Encantadas al descubrir", Arturo? ¿Estás diciendo que era la primera vez que Merlín oía nada de esto?

— Eso pareció, sí —dijo Arturo, con un pequeño ceño juntando sus cejas—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Alguna vez has prestado atención cuando estaba hablando de su magia? —dijo Lancelot—. ¿No a lo que está diciendo, sino a cómo lo dice? Se pone todo nervioso y no mira a nadie a los ojos. Merlín se ha estado escondiendo toda su vida. Ha vivido sabiendo que le matarían si alguien descubría quién era en realidad.

— Sí, —dijo Arturo despacio—. ¿Y?

— Y tú y Camelot no sois los únicos que necesitáis tiempo para ajustarse a esto, Arturo —dijo Lancelot, con una pequeña sonrisa acompañando a sus palabras—. Y creo que intentar empujar a Merlín frente a esa enorme multitud de gente para confesar su magia _sin avisarle antes_ no ha sido tu mejor movimiento estratégico.

— Vamos —dijo Arturo, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Básicamente todo el mundo lo sabe, de todos modos. Esto es solo una formalidad, y Merlín-

— Probablemente no se haya enterado, como siempre —dijo Lancelot—. Piénsalo un momento. Merlín es... bueno, es Merlín, ¿no? Probablemente ha estado ayudando a preparar su propia fiesta de celebración y no se ha enterado.

— Supongo que puede haber sido un poco repentino—-admitió Arturo—. Pero eso no es excusa para-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gwaine salió tambaleándose

— ¡He derrotado al poderoso hechicero! —dijo, inclinándose ligeramente y sonriendo, con una botella de vino muy grande y muy vacía balanceándose en sus dedos. Lancelot y Arturo miraron por detrás del caballero borracho. Merlín estaba tirado en el centro de la habitación, riéndose solo mientras miraba al cielo.

— Oh, maldita sea —dijo Arturo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Ahora vas a atender a tu público —dijo Gwaine felizmente.

Arturo se frotó el puente de la nariz.

— ¡No puedo anunciarlo ahora, mírale!

Merlín eructó.

Apuntando con el dedo a la cara de Gwaine, Arturo gruñó.

— Esto es todo culpa tuya.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Gwaine—. Al menos ya no está en pánico, ¿no?

Y así es como Arturo se encontró solo en el balcón, con la mayor parte de Camelot apretujada en el patio, mirándole con expectación.

— Yo —anunció, y después se aclaró la garganta y empezó otra vez—. Me gustaría anunciar que no tengo nada que anunciar. Eso es todo.

Un murmullo confuso de voces ascendió desde el patio. Arturo lo ignoró y volvió a entrar en el castillo. Lancelot estaba de pie con un Gwaine aún borracho y tambaleante.

— Er —dijo Lancelot—. Eso fue-

— Ni una palabra —gruñó Arturo, y después señaló a Gwaine—. De ninguno de los dos.

— Tu padre —dijo Gwaine, la voz temblando con risa apenas contenida— estaría tan orgulloso.

— ¡Dije que ni una palabra!

La segunda vez que Arturo intentó nombrar a Merlín hechicero de la corte, fracasó otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, incluso Arturo tenía que admitir que no era culpa de Merlín. Bueno, no del todo culpa de Merlín, pero, ya se sabe, en realidad, si vuelves a la raíz del problema, entonces-

En fin. Fue así:

Arturo pensó que todo iría como la seda esta vez. Había pasado casi una semana desde el Incidente Que Nunca Será Mencionado Otra Vez, y las cosas tenían mejor pinta esta vez. Entre Gwen, Lancelot y él mismo, se las habían arreglado para arrastrar a Merlín hasta el balcón. Aunque la cara del hechicero estaba teñida de verde por los bordes, y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, al menos estaba en el balcón.

Arturo estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier victoria que pudiera obtener.

La gente estaba allí, mirando hacia arriba con expectación. Parecía haber incluso más gente que en el Incidente Que Nunca Será Mencionado Otra Vez, probablemente atraídos por las historias de ese acontecimiento en particular. Arturo, sintiéndose seguro, abrió la boca, y habló.

— Gente de Camelot, yo-

Arturo no estaba seguro de qué pasó después, al menos no exactamente. Todo lo que supo es que hubo un muy, muy algo bang. Y el olor acre y punzante del humo. Y Merlín gritando.

— ¡Arturo, agáchate!

Excepto que Arturo no tuvo tiempo a agacharse, y había garras afiladas como cuchillos en sus hombros. Después sus pies ya no estaban en el suelo y el patio bailaba debajo de él. Arturo, forcejeando contra el aire, alzó la vista para encontrarse siendo arrastrado por un pájaro gigante que parecía haber sido prendido en fuego. Arturo intentó mover un brazo para sacar su espada de su funda, pero el pájaro llameante le agarraba de un modo que no se lo permitía.

La cosa parecía contenta con dar vueltas alrededor del castillo, chillando audiblemente de vez en cuando, y manteniendo a Arturo consigo. Estaba dando la vuelta por tercera vez cuando la lluvia empezó.

Arturo vio a Merlín, con el brazo extendido bajo la lluvia, de pie e inmóvil en el tejado -¿cómo había llegado ahí arriba tan _rápido_?-, y los ojos brillando dorados. Y primero Arturo pensó, genial, Merlín se encargará del malvado pollo gigante. Un segundo después, Arturo retiró ese pensamiento y lo reemplazó con Merlín es un idiota, y si no muero ahora mismo, voy a matarle.

Veréis, cuando Merlín hizo que lloviera, apagó las llamas del pájaro. Pero al parecer, con la excepción de las garras y el pico, el pájaro estaba hecho enteramente de fuego. Así que cuando el fuego se apagó, el pájaro se desvaneció, dejando todas las partes sólidas para que se cayeran al suelo. Partes sólidas que incluían a Arturo.

Después, Arturo ya no estaba pensando, porque su mundo se había reducido al hecho de que se encontraba cayendo en picado hacia el suelo. Todo era viento silbante y colores borrosos, y Arturo ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de registrar que iba a morir cuando unos fuertes brazos agarraron su torso y de repente ya no estaba cayendo. Estaba sentado sobre piedra sólida, con brazos rígidos aún enroscados a su alrededor.

— ¿Merlín? —dijo Arturo, con la voz ronca y, aunque luego lo negaría, temblando un poco.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Acabas de saltar del tejado?

— Sí.

— Gracias. Ahora haz el favor de soltarme.

— No creo que pueda, en realidad —dijo Merlín—. Mis brazos no están queriendo funcionar.

Pero entonces ya no importó, porque el agarre desapareció y Merlín cayó contra la espalda de Arturo, inconsciente y perdido para el mundo.

— Todo lo que quiero es un Hechicero de la Corte —murmuró Arturo, tambaleándose para ponerse en pie sobre piernas temblorosas y echándose a Merlín sobre el hombro para llevarle con Gaius—. ¿De verdad es tanto pedir?

Mientras los caballeros corrían hacia ellos, Arturo suspiró.

— Eso parece —se dijo a sí mismo.

A la tercera va la vencida, como dicen, así que fue en su tercer intento que Arturo por fin consiguió nombrar oficialmente a Merlín como el mago residente de Camelot.

— ¿Listo? —Arturo miró de reojo a Merlín, que estaba más pálido de lo habitual y jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa.

— Tanto como voy a llegar a estar.

— No vas a echarte a correr otra vez, ¿no? —preguntó Arturo.

— Er —dijo Merlín—. No. No. Bueno, probablemente no. Quiero decir-

— Merlín —dijo Arturo—. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— No estoy _nervioso_ —dijo Merlín inmediatamente, mientras su pie empezaba a dar golpecitos contra el suelo. Arturo se rió, y Merlín le miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿No me dijiste alguna vez —dijo Arturo— que todo el mundo se pone nervioso?

— Todo el mundo no. Solo los idiotas.

— Ja. Gracioso —dijo Arturo. Merlín no se relajó, sin embargo, se limitó a seguir mirándole, con los brazos aún cruzados, el pie aún dando golpes—. En serio, Merlín, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

— Podrían reírse todos —dijo Merlín sin parar un segundo a pensar—. Podrían pensar que es una broma, o peor, que te he encantado y te estoy obligando a hacer esto. O-

— Merlín.

— _Arturo_.

— Después de la última vez, todos saben que estás de nuestro lado, así que eso descarta lo del encantamiento. Lo de reírse, probablemente te tengan demasiado miedo como para hacerlo. Eres el Hechicero de la Corte con título o sin él, así que es mejor que al menos te paguen por ello. Ahora acabemos con esto. Hoy me gustaría comer a la hora.

Arturo se giró y salió del castillo al balcón, sin mirar atrás. Después de un momento, escuchó los pasos de Merlín tras él. Arturo también podía escuchar a Merlín murmurando para sí mismo, frases pequeñas como "Hablas con dragones, esto no es nada", y "Oh, Dios, voy a tropezar y caer y morir y nunca van a dejar que lo olvide", y cosas similares. Arturo quería reírse del hecho de que Merlín, el gran y poderoso hechicero, el mago que se había lanzado de un tejado hacía quince días, que podía convocar rayos con un chasquido de los dedos, temblara de miedo ante la idea de hablar en público. Pero por el bien de Merlín, se consideró satisfecho con una pequeña sonrisita mientras entraba en el balcón.

Merlín le siguió, justo detrás de él.

Como siempre.


End file.
